Mad About You
by ericaj318
Summary: Will Alan settle down with one girl if she has Denny's help? A new lady shows up at Crane, Poole and Schmidt and Alan finds her quite appetizing. Alan x OC - On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"I've called this meeting to introduce you all to the newest member of our firm," Shirley began. "This is Bexley Cleary, she'll handle PR for us since we seem to have a need for it. Give her a warm welcome, she comes from Alabama."

Bexley looked around the room, she'd read about these people before agreeing to take the job. She noticed both Denny Crane and Alan Shore looking her up and down.

"Welcome to the team, Bex," Alan said, standing with his hand resting on the button of his jacket.

Bexley flashed a pleasant smile, "It's Bexley, thanks. I don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

Denny leaned forward in his seat, "Not much of a Southern Bell, are you?"

Bexley laughed, "I'm from New York originally. There's a little sweet Southern charm here but you have to work for it. Shirley, what can I work on first?"

Shirley nodded, giving Denny a stern glare, "Denny shot a homeless man with a paintball gun. Make him likeable."

Bexley's eyes widened, "Is that a normal project for me?"

Alan laughed uproariously, "Heaven's no! You can design billboards between incidents with Denny!"

"Alan, enough!" Shirley stated, sternly. "I'll show you to your office and then you can meet with Denny."

Bexley nodded and followed Shirley. She was guided to a nice corner office which even had a nice little balcony. "Thank you."

Shirley nodded as she walked out.

Bexley walked into Denny's office to see him playing mini golf, "Mr. Crane, are you ready to talk about what I should be saying to the press?" she asked.

Denny turned back to see her and quickly threw his club to the ground and gestured for her to take a seat, "What do you think I should say? And do you want to marry me?"

Bexley sat down, not surprised, "Not today. Why did you shoot him?"

"He threw a rock at me because I didn't acknowledge his begging," Denny explained.

Bexley ran her tongue over her teeth, "Did you think maybe just to walk away?"

Denny leaned back, hand on his chest, inhaling, "He threw a rock at me. That's pure disrespect. I have no obligation to the less fortunate. He should get a job," he explained.

Bexley took a deep breath, "So, what's your plan? I assume you have one since he will sue you."

Denny grinned, "Who's going to defend him? I already scared his lawyer away. I'm going on Larry King to make sure things go my way."

"Denny!" Bexley heard Alan's voice as he appeared in the doorway, "I'm going to represent the man you assaulted. Would you like to settle?"

Denny stood his face shocked, "You're a traitor! I won't settle. I'm gonna be late for my flight. Don't worry, Bex I've got this," he confirmed racing away leaving her with Alan.

Bexley just rolled her eyes, "Why are you going against him? This job is going to be impossible," she said getting up to go to her own office.

Alan moved to stand in her way, "You'll figure it out. I have a project for you," he said, his voice soft and seductive.

"Is it another marriage proposal?" Bexley asked, rolling her eyes once again.

Alan scrunched his face, rolling his head to the side slightly, "No, not at all. I'm going to pay off the homeless man an amount he deserves. Can you raise awareness for my next case?"

Bexley backed away slightly, "What case is that?"

"My secretary is having some credit card issues and I was wondering if you get someone to write a little blog about the company and then get it around town?" he requested, his tone low again.

Bexley nodded, "I'll show it to you before I send it out. I'll be by your office this evening."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Chris, I need you to write a blog about the deceptiveness of credit card companies," Bexley said into her phone, "There's one company in particular and I've emailed you the details. Can you get it to me by 4?"

She hung up after the voice on the other end of the line agreed.

She sat in her own thoughts for only a moment before Shirley stormed into her office, "Why am I getting a call from Larry King Live about Denny appearing?"

Bexley stood, "I don't think you really expected me to be able to control him. I honestly think it's the only option we have. And Alan said he would settle the case, though I don't know what he meant. And I'm working on something for Alan right now on another case."

Shirley furrowed her brow, "What could Alan possibly have you working on?"

"A credit card company wronging his secretary. I'm going to expose them via the internet," Bexley said proudly.

Shirley rolled her eyes, "That man gets involved with every female in this office and all his cases are special needs. Direct him to some better cases," she ordered before leaving.

Bexley spent the day reading over different things they'd done to advertise in the past until her email alert displayed the blog from her friend. She read over it briefly before printing it to take to Alan.

She walked into his office to see him with Denny's victim. She stood by the door listening as Alan told him that this was what he would get if he wasn't fighting such a powerful man and that it was his to get his life together. Bexley snuck a peek to see him handing the homeless man a check.

She took that opportunity to make her presence known, "Alan, I have what you asked for," she announced.

Alan smiled gesturing for the man to leave, "That was fast. Let me see what you've worked up," he sat down undoing the buttons on his jacket, she'd noticed his obsessive tendencies.

"I can have him post it as soon as you give the ok," she offered.

Alan read over the paper before placing it down upon the desk, "It's just what we need but I want to use it as a threat so hold off on publishing it. Now, to more important things," he began.

Bexley raised a hand, "Where are you going with this?"

Alan leaned back in his seat, staring into her eyes in a piercing way, "I can see in your eyes that you want the same thing I do and I will gladly give it to you," he almost whispered.

Bexley stood from her seat, "Let me stop you right there. I've done my research and I know all about you, Mr. Shore. I'm not interested in a casual sexual relationship so you can save your breath. I'm here to work and if I do begin anything it will because there's a future. Good night," she finished as she turned and stormed out to catch Denny on Larry King.

The next morning, Bexley walked in to a note from Shirley that she was to shadow Alan and help motivate him to take more profitable cases. 'Great,' she thought to herself as she walked towards his office once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Before making her way to Alan's office, Bexley knocked on Denny Crane's door, "You did great last night," she complimented.

Denny's face broke into a childish grin, "You were watching? I knew you'd come around. Marry me," he finished, not asking just making it a statement.

Bexley shook her head as she began walking out, turning back to say, "It's my job to watch. Have a nice day."

When she got to Alan's office, his door was open so she walked in to find him sitting on his balcony reading the paper, "Mr. Shore, what case are you working on today?"

Alan folded the paper back, upon hearing her voice, "Bex," he stated as if they were old friends, "I'm waiting to hear from the Credit Card Company after showing them what we'd publish. Are you here for a reason?" he asked, his tone seductive as he got up making his way to her.

Bexley rolled her eyes, "I've been told to shadow you and that you need to take real cases and not help your friends all the time. So, is there anything planned today that has merit or shall I go find something?"

Alan placed his hand on his chest as if to show that she hurt him, "You, my dear, are going to be a challenge but one that I am going to very much enjoy winning. I suppose you'll need to get a case from Shirley for us because I had no plans today."

"The only challenge I see is the one where I see how many times you can repulse me in a day," she lied slightly as she turned to walk out of his office.

Alan gently grasped her wrist before she could get away and pulled her back to him, "You won't be able to say that forever," he stated, before placing his lips gently against hers brushing his tongue across her lips before letting her go, "Be sure to hurry back and tell me what Shirley has assigned us, Bex."

Bexley didn't respond because she had no witty retort. She simply walked out and made her way to Shirley's office.

"What case can you assign Alan? He has no plans to do anything other than wait on the credit card company to get back to him," Bexley said as she walked through Shirley's door.

"A private school has turned away a little girl because she is incapable of smiling. That case should pull at his heart strings and actually bring in real money," Shirley stated.

"If he has any," Bexley muttered under breath.

"Don't judge him merely on his flirty behavior," Shirley said, "Watch him work."


	4. Chapter 4

"Back so soon," Alan said standing from behind his desk.

"Don't get so excited, buddy," Bexley said as she threw a file down upon the desk, "Here's our case. A Private School is trying to kick out a nine year old with nerve damage that prevents her from smiling."

"Should prove to be an easy win and watching me save the honor of a small child will win me huge points with you," Alan said, his tone confident.

Bexley sat down across the desk, "It's not a black and white case. This is a Private School that receives no government funding so they have the right to pick and choose whomever they want in their school."

Alan sat down, leaned back in his chair, unbuttoning his jacket, "You make a good point, Bex. So, what angle should we take?"

"I'm not the lawyer and my name is not Bex," she replied, leaning forward, "From a PR standpoint, I'd say that you should meet with them civilly and then if they don't agree we release the story to the press. Social Media will spread this like wildfire."

Alan stood, "Then we mustn't waste any time. Come along," he instructed.

Bexley scrunched her brow in confusion, "Come along to where? You have more important things to do than to try and sleep with me," she stated.

Alan turned back and looked at her, his head tilted to the side, "That will come in due time. If you're shadowing me then you have to come watch me work, correct?"

Bexley nodded, slightly embarrassed by her response to him, "Let me grab my coat."

"Mr. Shore," the headmaster said, his tone sympathetic, "I appreciate your concern but this matter is none of your business. We can't cater to a child that makes other students feel uncomfortable. Can you imagine being in the room with someone who never smiles? It doesn't put children at ease or in a good learning environment."

Alan laughed, "Mr. Johnson, I understand your very valid concerns and we appreciate your time."

Alan stood, shook the man's hand and gestured for Bexley to follow him out.

"That was it?" Bexley said. "You could've said so many things back to that man," she said, confused.

"Get the news to meet us at the girls home and have them interview her. That along with the audio from the Headmaster should do the trick," Alan said slyly but evidently quite proud of himself.

Bexley smiled at him for the first time, genuinely, "That was quite the brilliant move, Mr. Shore. Shirley may have been right about you and maybe things will happen in due time," she said as she pulled out her cell.

A/N: It's a little short but I think it packs a punch, content wise. Look for more soon :)


End file.
